Y
by amnigl
Summary: Segundo capitulo de mi trilogia


**Nota: Segundo capitulo de mi malvada trilogía.**

El sonido del teléfono aquella mañana despertó a Kate de la cama de un salto. Apenas había podido conciliar el sueño durante aquella noche y aquella llamada suponía lo que mas temía. 3XK había vuelto a matar. Y ya era la segunda mujer en tres días. El trabajo había sido en vano.

Dime, Lanie.

Kate, Kate.

La voz de su amiga y compañera sonaba de manera diferente. Estaba claro que algo grave sucedía, más de lo que ella podía haber sospechado en un principio. Kate pudo sentir como su cuerpo temblaba sin poder evitarlo.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ocurre?

Es Gina, Kate. Gina. Es horrible.

El trayecto que Kate realizo en su coche desde su apartamento hasta el lugar del homicidio fue el mas largo que recuerda en toda su vida. Antes de marchar, solo había conseguido balbucear entre la rabia y el horror que avisara a todos de que no llamaran a Castle. Aquello era algo que debía decirle ella. Solo ella.

Al llegar al edificio el silencio se podía sentir. Ryan y Expósito interrogaban a los vecinos del inmueble y cuando Kate pasó por delante de ellos apenas si pudieron cruzar sus miradas. Lanie, junto al cadáver de Gina, eternamente dormida, la miraba contrariada.

¿Cómo ha podido pasar? Es imposible.

Es muy listo. Seguro que lo llevaba preparando mucho tiempo.

Pero no ha forzado la puerta. Es como si ella le hubiese dejado entrar. Es absurdo.

No lo se… no se…

Kate volvió a sentir esa sensación en su cuerpo y tembló desesperada. Al ver el estado de su amiga, Lanie la miró angustiada.

Si quieres, déjalo. Puede venir…

No. Es mi trabajo. Nuestro trabajo. Tenemos que hacerlo.

De repente, desde un lugar indefinido dos o tres pisos mas abajo, una voz enloquecida que Kate conocía perfectamente se abría paso.

¡Gina! ¡Gina!

Kate miró angustiada y confusa a Lanie y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo donde Ryan y Expósito se miraban sorprendidos.

Nosotros no hemos sido ¿Cómo ha podido saber?

Cuando Castle apareció, su expresión era impactante. El pelo alborotado, los ojos inyectados en sangre y una ira infinita que podía palparse por toda la estancia.

Lleváoslo de aquí ¡Ahora!

Ryan y Expósito salieron disparados hacia el. El choque fue inevitable. Casi no podían entre los dos sujetar a aquel hombre tan dócil y amigable que ahora se había transformado en un ser diferente.

¡No puedes hacerme esto! Kate, no puedes hacerme esto. Tengo que verla.

Vete a casa. ¡Ya! ¡Vete!

Kate cerró la puerta del apartamento de Gina de un portazo. Mientras intentaba volver a respirar podía oír los gritos angustiados de Castle que solo repetía una y otra vez ¡Me ha llamado a mí! ¡Me ha llamado a mí!

Una vez en el depósito de cadáveres y junto a Lanie, Kate pudo observar que aquel homicidio era como todos los demás. Aquel maldito hombre era sencillo y eficaz. Nada sacarían de aquel cuerpo. Como de ninguno.

Es horrible. Ryan y Expósito me han contado que llamo a Castle con el teléfono de Gina. Estuvo allí casi hasta el mismo momento de llegar nosotros.

Lo se. De aquí no vamos a sacar nada. Me voy.

Kate abandono el depósito triste y abatida y condujo su coche en silencio hasta la casa de Castle. Cuando llamo, una ojerosa y triste Martha le abrió la puerta.

No esta aquí. No se donde esta. Llevamos todo el día llamándole pero no responde. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Kate!

Martha se abrazo a ella con fuerza mientras que Kate intentaba consolarla. Al otro lado de la estancia, Alexis la miraba en silencio, presa de la desesperación.

No os preocupéis. Creo que se donde esta. Yo iré a por él y os lo traeré aquí.

Beckett volvió a coger su coche y se dirigió al The Old Haunt. Una vez allí fue directamente hacia la barra donde Tim, el camarero que Castle había contratado hacia unos meses despachaba nervioso. El chico estaba bastante angustiado. Tímido y retraído todos le habían cogido mucho cariño y ahora parecía algo perdido.

Esta abajo. No se cuantas botellas llevas ya. Ya no es él.

Tranquilo. Ve recogiendo todo y despacha a los clientes. Y haz café. Mucho café.

Una vez abajo y con la cafetera y una taza en la mano, sumida casi en total oscuridad, Kate susurro.

Castle, Castle. ¿Dónde estas? ¿Richard?

Justo a un lado de donde se encontraba, Castle estaba sentado mirando fijamente la enésima copa de whisky que llevaba aquella noche. Alzo la mirada y hablo en su susurro.

Me llamo a mí.

Lo se ¿Puedo sentarme?

Sus ojos seguían inyectados en sangre, pero los efectos del alcohol parecían haberlo dejado en un estado de shock diferente al de aquella mañana.

Haz lo que quieras.

Kate se sentó enfrente e intento cogerle una mano, pero Castle la rechazó bruscamente.

Tienes que ayudarme. Yo no puedo sola.

¡Yo! ¡A que!

A cogerle. Llevamos todo el día dando bandazos de un lado para otro. Te necesito.

Castle miraba angustiado en todas las direcciones sin querer mirarla. Al fin reacciono.

¡No se! Le dije que no abriese la puerta a nadie. Se lo dije.

Si. Pero lo hizo ¿Por qué?

Kate le sirvió una taza de café que Castle empezó a beber sin rechistar.

Eso llevo preguntándome todo el día. Y solo hay una respuesta. Pero es absurda.

¿Y cual es?

Lo conocía. Gina conocía a 3XK.

¿Cómo que lo conocía? Se supone que seguramente cambio su aspecto, su cara. Ya te lo dijo el la otra vez.

Si, lo se. Pero es lo único que se me ocurre. Y si lo conocía…

Es diferente. Podemos atraparlo. Aunque el no lo crea, ha cometido un error.

Pero eso no significa nada. Que Gina lo conociese no significa que tú y yo lo hagamos.

Es un comienzo.

Kate volvió a intentar tocarle y esta vez Castle no la rechazo.

Vete a casa. Por favor. Alexis y tu madre están desesperadas. Y prometí que te llevaría sano y salvo.

Castle la miro profundamente y asintió.

De acuerdo. Lo haré.

Una vez arriba y junto a Tim cerraron el bar. La noche era lluviosa. Truenos y relámpagos sacudían las calles. Una vez en el coche los tres se sumieron en el más profundo silencio durante mucho tiempo.

No tenían porque haberme acompañado. Esta noche es de locos.

No te preocupes. Una vez deje a Castle en su casa, te llevare a la tuya. Esta cerca.

Cuando Kate aparco delante del edificio de Castle, este salio del coche lentamente y se asomo a la ventanilla.

Intenta dormir. Se que es imposible, pero inténtalo.

Y tu… ten cuidado. Mucho. Por favor.

No te preocupes por mí. Y piensa en lo que hemos hablado en el Old Haunt. Puede ser la pista que nos lleve hasta él.

Lo haré. Hasta mañana.

Se despidieron con un fuerte apretón de manos. Mientras que Kate se marchaba en su coche junto a Tim, Castle empezó a andar hacia el vestíbulo del edificio. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Aún recordaba la noche anterior y como el y Gina habían sido capaces de expresar sus sentimientos. Algo diferente. ¿Qué era diferente? Gina. Siempre recordaría su sonrisa y aquella ultima copa en el The Old Haunt ¿Diferente? De repente, Castle sintió como si todo su ser se rebelara contra él y se paro bruscamente justo delante del ascensor. Ya sabía lo que era diferente. Lo sabía. Y entonces todo su cuerpo reacciono al unísono y salio disparado de nuevo hacia la calle, donde la tormenta arreciaba con más fuerza y parecía querer atraparle mientra corría frenéticamente por las calles de la lluviosa Nueva York.


End file.
